


The shattering of a heart

by FlowerWishes



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Heart Break, M/M, POV Sander Driesen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerWishes/pseuds/FlowerWishes
Summary: Sander's first day and a half in the psychiatric institution and when he finally gets to message Robbe.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The shattering of a heart

Sander had admitted himself to the psychiatric hospital a day and a half ago and was still coming down from his manic state. He sat in his rather nice room on his bed that was nestled in the corner with white sheets and a white duvet. In front of his bed was a rack of wooden shelves on which he had placed some of his clothing and other random items that he had with him. In the corner was a fairly comfortable chair which also doubled as a clothing rack, his clothes were scattered everywhere to be honest. He also had a desk where he sat whenever he had free time, sketching drawings of Robbe which brought him some comfort in this foreign place that he found himself in.

On the first day he had arrived, after they had given him some clothing to wear and he had attempted and failed to fall asleep, he met with his psychiatrist to discuss the events that had resulted in him being here in the first place as well as possible treatment plans for the future. He told her about Robbe and their relationship, a smile on his face as he did. However, the smile faded once he started to explain the rest of the evenings happenings as he remembered them even though it was quite foggy. He remembered the racing thoughts, the inability to sleep, the need to get up and move and do something and leaving the hotel to get something to eat disregarding the face that he was naked. He also shared his fears about Robbe because he knew that he had witnessed everything and he was afraid that Robbe would never look at him the same way again.

After his appointment, he was allowed to return to his room where his clothing, toiletries and art supplies had been dropped off by his mother. He moved to lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, his mind trying to process the previous 24 hours.

Now, a day or so later, he sat at his desk, drawing Robbe's face, a face that was ingrained in his mind just as he wanted it to be, forever. A nurse opened the door, entered his room and gave him his phone now that he was finally allowed access to it. He sent a message to him mom saying that he was okay and that he missed her. The very next thing he did was message Robbe. He had been waiting to talk to him for what felt like an eternity.

**Sander** : The _previous hotel was better_

He tried to keep it light-hearted to distract from how serious and stern everything was at the moment. He saw the three dots appear to indicate that Robbe was typing but no message came through. Sander waited and waited, his anxiety levels rising until he heard his phone ping about two hours later. He reached for his phone and saw that it was a message from Robbe.

**Robbe** : _I don't know anymore. Perhaps it's better for us to stop._

**Sander** : _With what?_

Sander's brow furrowed in confusion.

**Robbe** : _With us._

Sander's breathing became heavier and heavier as he realized what was happening.

**Sander** : _Why?_

**Robbe** : _Because there is no us._

The message was like a stab to the heart. Sander's thought were all over the place as the pieces of his shattered heart lay scattered around him. His eyes filled with tears and he tried to hold them back but it was useless, they spilled over, a stream of tears that felt never ending. He curled up into a ball on his bed, bringing his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He wanted to make himself as small as he felt, as inadequate as he felt, as lonely as he felt. It was like his world was crashing down around him as his nightmares became his reality. Robbe saw the ugly truth that he was hiding and couldn't handle it, couldn't love it, couldn't love him. He could feel the dark shadow of sadness and depression encroaching upon his mind and he let it because he didn't have the energy to fight it right now. 

Sander lay there for what seemed like hours, crying and crying until a nurse came in to check up on him. She tried to help soothe him but nothing could rescue his heart from the pain it was in, from the pain he was in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the entire thing!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Stay safe


End file.
